


But it did.

by ruyijingu



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruyijingu/pseuds/ruyijingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waves rolled against the shore, the beautiful sparkling blue waves. their peaks white as clouds and deep underneath the surface, a quiet enchanted bliss awaited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it did.

The waves rolled against the shore, the beautiful sparkling blue waves. their peaks white as clouds and deep underneath the surface, a quiet enchanted bliss awaited.

The waves didn’t assault the sand, they rolled slowly over it, as if the two stood hand in hand and they just fit perfectly together. They were meant for each other, the sand and the sea.

The sand and the sea could walk with each other, fingers laced together and not having a care in the world, as they were created for each other, they were made to be together. The sand and the sea were never created to be apart, they were always together, always within a distance in which their fingers could brush past each other and nothing would matter anymore, it would just be them.

If you forcibly ripped those delicate hands away from each other, hands that were born to be together and had been together since the end of time, the seas would rage and the sand would burn hot, scalding at the touch. If you forcibly ripped two pieces of this life that were made to be together like interlocking puzzle pieces, the universe would shatter and the earth would shake with what would seem like utter rage.

One day, one ordinary day, the seas were calm, too calm. Onlookers were confused as to why the waves are not intertwining their fingers with the sand, showing it all the love and adoration that it always had? Only when they feel the sand and it suddenly burnt their face just to look at it, sending pain shooting through their body in a furious rage, only then did they realise.

The sand burns on, too hot to touch and trying to calm it isn’t even an option. It shakes with fury, it’s second half wasn’t there, it had been there all of its life and it wasn’t there anymore. It had always been there and it wasn’t _there anymore_.

That’s why when Blake and Yang went to SSSN’s dorm and asked what was wrong, he shot venom at the girls and slammed the door in their face. He didn’t attend classes and he simply laid in his bed for most of the day. People came to help, he couldn’t deny that. He just yelled and screamed at them as if it was their fault, as if he knew that if he yelled loud enough, his other half would hear him from where he was, and if he heard him, he would come back.

He never came back, the waves never came back to roll lazily across the sand, they never came back to lightly sprinkle kisses along the other’s neck, they never came back to be there for the sand and to say the words that the sand always wanted them to say.

_‘I love you’._

That’s why when the sand turned cold as ice, everyone knew what had happened, it was inevitable, yet heartbreaking. The sand could never live without the sea, it was an impossible feat that the universe never meant for them to try and achieve. It was never meant to happen, they were never meant to be separated and _oh god it should of been him_.

When Blake and Yang returned to SSSN’s dorm to attempt to comfort the burning sand, and they found the window left swinging open and possessions thrown, smashed and ripped apart they knew exactly what had happened, they had just hoped it never had to be like this. He was gone, the sand had turned grey and lifeless and it was never again to glow in the sunlight as it had when it was created, it would never again connect with the waves in such a way that would make the world stop.

 

It was never meant to happen,

but it _did_.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: I didn't hate myself enough so I decided to rip my heart into a million pieces
> 
> Also I sWEAR I'll keep writing The school of Dóntia Kókora, I've just been really busy and haven't had the oomph to write more if it. I'll try to get it done soon.


End file.
